You'll Never Know
by FlamingToads
Summary: There is only one way to find out if someone shares your feelings. R&R Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I can…. That's all I have to say about it.**

**You'll Never Know**

It was a typical day of sparing for Lin and Kya. However Lin was completely out of it today. She couldn't concentrate. Her heart was racing and her thoughts were passing so fast. Before she knew it she was in the dirt. She decided just to lay there for the moment, hoping she could clear her mind if only for just a second.

"Are you okay Lin?" Kya dropped to her knees and looked at Lin. She was terrified that she might've actually hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lin said quickly.

"You don't seem like it."

"Well, what do you know?" she asked bitterly.

"Hey, I'm only asking if you're okay. Normally you last longer than a few minutes during a spar. What's got you so distracted?" Kya wasn't mad. She knew that Lin didn't like discussing her feelings. But for Lin to not do well at sparing was like her brother Bumi being normal for a day.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"Is it Tenzin?"

"Why does everyone think, that if I'm upset, it's about Tenzin? He's not that special." Kya laughed. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

"Well, then what's really going on?" Lin pursed her lips. Maybe she could tell her things but not completely giving away her secret.

"I was thinking about someone."

"I'll take a wild guess and say it's not Tenzin."

"No, not Tenzin," she smirked.

"Well, then who are you thinking about?" Kya asked.

"I- I can't tell you." Kya smiled. Lin was crushing on someone.

"Well then tell me a bit about him?" Lin rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's a her." Lin said quietly. Kya's eyes widened.

"Oh," is all she could say.

"You think I'm weird, don't you?" Lin could tell that Kya was surprised. Her face said it all.

"No, not at all." She thought Lin was interested in boys, not women. "Well what about her is making you so distracted?"

"Everything," Lin sighed. "The more I think about her the more I feel like an idiot." For a moment Kya hoped that just maybe Lin was talking about her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Lin and Tenzin split up awhile back and she felt kind of bad for Lin after finding out that Pema was a lot younger. "She's absolutely beautiful, and smart, and talented," Lin smiled to herself, "and she's so beautiful." Kya smiled but now she was sure that Lin wasn't talking about her. She wasn't any of those things.

"You said that twice," Kya forced a smile. _At least she makes Lin is happy_, she thought.

"Sorry," Lin said softly. She pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe she was telling Kya all of this, "What should I do?"

"Tell her how you feel," Kya smiled. "Your mother should've already taught you how to do that."

"My mother is crazy."

"I wouldn't call her crazy. She speaks her mind." _I wish I could do that, especially now_, she thought.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, you'll at least know, right?" Kya really hated herself. Why is it that she never once listened to her own advice? Lin thought for a moment. If Kya did return her feelings she would've said so by now. Lin frowned.

"Maybe it is better not to know," she said softly, "I think I'd rather not chance it."

Lin and Kya remained silent until Toph interrupted their thoughts. Kya and Lin said their goodbyes and Kya watched as Lin and her mother set off for the city. Kya sat down at the docks and watched as they went further and further away. She decided to not feel sorry for herself and instead she'd help her mother prepare for dinner.

* * *

Lin looked back at the island. Her heart sank just thinking about everything that had happened. "You seem distracted," Toph said. "What's on your mind kid?"

"Nothing,"

"I might not be able to see the look on your face, but as a mother, I can tell something is wrong. So save me the trouble with sappy words, and spit it out."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it," Lin looked at her mother. To her surprise she was smiling.

"Believe me Lin; you wouldn't be moping if you didn't want to talk about it. You would've sucked it up and tried your damnedest to play everything cool." Lin glared at her mother. "It's about Kya, isn't it?"

"Why do you think it's about her?"

"For the past three months you've done nothing but talk about Kya. What is it about Kya that has got you so distracted?"

"It's nothing."

"I think we both know you're just trying to get out of talking."

"You do the same thing."

"Yes, but I'm your mother."

Her daughter sighed. "I kinda like Kya."

"Kinda as in kinda, or kinda as in you have actual feeling for her?"

"Actual feelings,"

"Okay then," said Toph. Her mother didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Well did you tell her how you feel?"

"No," she said softly.

"No?" Toph said in surprise. She raised her brow and pursed her lips.

"I said no." Her mother let out a frustrated sigh.

"Turn the boat around," she yelled.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Lin cried in terror.

"We're going back," she said coolly.

"No! Why?" Lin couldn't believe that her mother was doing this to her.

"This isn't how I raised you Lin. I thought I made myself clear long ago when I told you, if you want something then you go and you get it."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well there is only one way to find out," her mother said with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it there… Because I can. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You didn't really think I'd just leave there, did you? Psh! I'm not that evil. ^_^ Or am I? o_o**

Kya helped her mother cut the vegetables.

"So how did the sparing go?"

"It was okay."

"Okay?" Katara looked at her daughter. Normally when Lin left, Kya would go on about how they both had a great time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kya forced a smile.

"You don't seem like it." Katara placed her hand on Kya's shoulder. "Did something happen today?"

"Well, no… But then yes," Kya exhaled softly.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well you know it's better to talk about things then keep them all in." Her daughter turned her head. "You can tell me anything, and you know that."

"It's about Lin," Kya said softly.

"Go on," her mother said with a smile.

"Well Lin was distracted today and we started talking. It turns out that she has a crush on someone."

"Well that's not bad is it? Tenzin has already moved on, why shouldn't Lin?"

"It's not bad but I," she bit her lips. "I don't want her to be crushing on someone."

"Why not?"

"Well, because," Kya let out a frustrated sigh. Why was this so hard to confess?

"It's okay Kya, I understand what you mean." Katara smiled at her eldest child.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. So who is this someone that she has a crush on?"

"She didn't tell me."

"What if she has a crush on you?"

"Oh please. Why would she like me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have the slightest idea," her mother said sarcastically.

"You're not funny."

"Kya, you are a very beautiful and very intelligent young lady. What's not to like about you?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm too aggressive sometimes."

"And you don't think that Lin would like that? Lin is aggressive."

"She's not aggressive. She's really sweet." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kya?" Tenzin entered the kitchen with his brother Bumi.

"Yeah Tenzin?"

"Did Lin forget something?"

"No," she raised her brow, "why?"

"They're coming back for something," said Bumi.

"What?"

"Look outside. Toph and Lin are coming back." Kya looked at her mother and washed her hands quickly.

"I'll be back mom,"

"While you're out there, you might as well ask them if they want to stay for dinner,"

"Alright."

* * *

"Mom, please. Turn back, I'm begging you."

"Lin, do you like Kya?"

"Yes…"

"Do you really like her? Or are you doing this just to get back at Tenzin?"

"Why is it that everybody has to mention Tenzin?! I don't care about Tenzin! I care about Kya!"

The ship stopped at the docks. Lin sighed and looked to her mother. "Now… What did I always tell you?"

"If you want something, you go and you get it," said Lin and her mother smiled. For some reason it made her feel more confident.

"Then go get her." Lin smiled and jumped off the side of the boat. She didn't want to rush herself. She stepped in the direction of their house and took a deep breath. How was she going to tell Kya?

"Do what you gotta do," she told herself with confidence, "You'll never know until you try."

* * *

Kya stepped outside with Tenzin and Bumi following behind her.

Kya could see Lin walking in their direction. Kya smiled. She held her head high and walked at a steady pace. That was the Lin that Kya knew. She couldn't say for sure but it looked like Lin was determined to do something. Kya stopped and waited for Lin to met her the rest of the way. Her brothers lagged back not wanting to upset Lin if it was a private matter. The two of them seen Lin angry, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Hey Lin, did you forget something?" Lin took a deep breath and prayed to the Spirits that Kya wouldn't kill her after what she was about to do. Lin didn't think words could express her feelings for Kya. She felt confident. She didn't even pay any mind to Bumi and Tenzin standing just a few feet away when she kissed Kya hard on the lips. Both Bumi and Tenzin's jaw dropped instantly.

Lin stepped back. She didn't dare look up at Kya's expression. "I'm sorry Kya, but I didn't know how else to-" Kya touched Lin's cheek and pulled her closer for another kiss. Lin closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Kya' s waist.

"Ouch, that must hurt big time little bro," Bumi said with a laugh. He looked down at his brother. Tenzin barred his teeth and turned as red as a flame. There was stem, literally coming out of his ears. He turned around without saying a word and charged for the house.

Kya broke the kiss and smiled at Lin. "Would you and your mother like to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to!" Toph said as she passed the two. "We can't miss out on a free meal, can we Lin?"

Lin rolled her eyes, "no way," she said with a smirk.

**A/N: I just love happy endings. :')**


End file.
